


Misplaced

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Softie, F/M, First Hunting Trip, Hurt/Comfort, its sweet, promises are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You promise?” You hate how childish you sound when you speak but the words needed to be said.</p>
<p>He answers you by pulling your face to meet his, your lips closing over each other like old lovers, as if this was second nature to the two of you.<br/>-<br/>The reader's first real hunting trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

Today seemed to come to its point too quickly. Just a few hours ago you were theorising plans with your boys, working on a low level case and now here you were; riding shotgun with Dean on your way to save his wayward brother, your first job in the field since you’d started helping the boys out.

The seemingly simple case, what you had thought was one demon acting out, mushroomed exponentially. An entire group had ambushed you, apparently with the specific intention of drawing the Winchester brothers onto their playing field.

The tension in the car was high, the silence leaving you to ponder the worst possible scenarios in your head. Even though you had been practising your fighting skills for a long time you still felt slightly dizzy at the thought of getting involved in a real brawl. But you had to do this, for Sam and to prove to yourself that you could, that you could do more than just crawling through books for information.

Dean, hearing your shaky intake of breath, gave you a sympathetic look. “You know you don’t have to do this.”

Taking a deep breath to steel your nerves, you plaster on a confident smile, “I know. I want to, I want to help.” You said, hoping he could hear the sincerity in your voice over the fearful tremor. “Besides, what’re a few demons next to the protégée of Dean Winchester and the man himself?”

At this he let out a chuckle, some of the tension leaving him. A moment of silence descends on the two of you and as your mind wanders your stomach rolls in anxiousness, your panic rising again before Dean cuts in.

“You remember the demon that found us in Toledo?” He asks.

“The one that had you guys pinned down before I so kindly stepped in?”

“Right,“ he gives you a sarcastic look over his shoulder before going back to the road, “well that’s how I know you’ll be fine.”

You scrunched your nose up, snorting softly. “Because I ganked one bitch that wasn’t paying attention?”

“No, idiot, because you held your nerve.” His green gaze locks with yours, trying to convey how serious he was being. Under his watch, your façade falters and you allow yourself to show the panic that you felt brimming, feeling the familiar sting in your eyes.

“I hope your right, Dean.” You say, your voice shaking with uncertainty. His mouth twitches down in displeasure as he turns back to the road, both of you watching as the run down factory appears in the distance. “Oh god.”

Dean swerves the car over to the side of the road as your breathing starts to become erratic, your chest heaving. He pulls over harshly, clicking his seatbelt off and grabbing your shoulders so you twist to face him. If you hadn’t been on the verge of a panic attack you might have though his dramatic movements funny.

“Listen to me (y/n). You are going to be fine.” His eyes bore into yours, the determination in his voice breaking through your panic. His rough fingers hold you up, soothing you with his touch. “I promise you I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Your breathing starts to slow as his insistent gaze holds yours. He moves a hand to your cheeks to brush away some of the moisture that had gathered under your eyes as you close them, taking a few deep breathes to calm yourself.

“Okay, “Your voice is breathy and strained. “okay, okay.” 

He moves to take your face in both of his hands, the panic letting go of its chokehold to make way for the sensations that Dean’s closeness causes.

As you open your eyes you realise he is much closer than before, a softness entering his features as he holds you. “You promise?” You hate how childish you sound when you speak but the words needed to be said.

He answers you by pulling your face to meet his, your lips closing over each other like old lovers, as if this was second nature to the two of you. You focus on the sensations of him. His rough and scarred fingertips trailing over your cheek, his hard and sure lips completely enveloping your trembling ones, the soft whisper of his breath and he pulls away slowly.

“I promise.” He assures, tilting his head to give you a confident look. You feel the warm feeling of comfort and protection fill your chest.

“Okay,” You nod, “let’s go save our brother.”

-

The main storage doors were blown wide open, making it clear where you were wanted. You followed Dean as he crouched down, quietly making his way toward the room. The blade in your hand felt foreign, even though you had practised with it frequently. You repeated the exorcism spell over and over in your head even though you already knew it like the back of your hand.

The storage room came into view and with it, Sam’s limp and bloodied body illuminated under a swinging light. He was tied to a chair in the seemingly empty room, the shadows filling the corners making you suspicious.

Dean swore under his breath and jumped into action, running toward his brother. Though it was obvious this was a trap, he either didn’t clock the situation or didn’t care. You ran behind him, frantically calling his name, trying to get him to see, but you still followed him into the room. You would follow him wherever he went.

He ran to Sam’s side, his gun clattering to the floor as he used both hands to untie the ropes that bound Sam. You looked around, your eyes flicking to shadows that seemed moving, making you jump, your knife poised ready to attack if need be.

You could sense when they arrived, the hairs on the back of your neck standing on end. The confidence you had felt in our abilities quickly leaving you as you began to tremble with fear. Slowly you moved back in Dean’s direction, keeping your eyes trained on the darkness as sweat began to bead at your forehead.

“Dean, “You whisper, “Hurry up.”

He registers your words, his eyes scanning the room briefly before moving back to Sam, attempting to pull him into consciousness. A thud sounding from the main door makes you jump, focusing on the entrance. “Dean!”

You feel eyes’ watching you as Sam eventually begins to wake up, Dean’s hands slapping his face and calling for him. Then you see them. The group of obsidian eyed demons saunter into the room, filling out from behind dusty boxes and through closed doors, more of them than you had expected.

“Dean, now!” You shout, kicking his gun his direction before moving into a fighting stance, your knees barely holding your weight as they quivered. Dean stands up, Sam slung over one shoulder and his gun in his other hand.

A young, red headed woman stepped toward you, smirking. “Well, isn’t this a treat.” She says, eyeing you greedily like you were a new toy to play with. “Here we thought we’d only be getting the Winchesters for our trouble but looks like we get an extra toy!”

Her sunny disposition contrasted to the darkness of her eyes, her too sweet smile hiding the evil underneath. A growl emits from Dean as you begin to shrink under her stare, her beady eyes flicking to him as her bottom lip juts out.

“Play nice now Dean.” She says, walking over to you to circle you. She laughs as you spin with her, keeping your front to her at all times. “I like you.”

“Now boys,” she starts, turning to the boys to talk to them. She turns her back to you and you see this as your moment to strike, bringing your knife hand up, “Crowley asked me to find you to-“ As you lunge at her to sink your blade deep into her back she spins, her hand flicking in your direction as your body flies like a rag doll. You land solidly against the wall, your knife slipping from your hand with the impact as an injured whine leaves you.

“(y/n)!” Dean calls, moving to come after you. With a nod from the red headed woman, two of her people move to grab the boys, easily taking Dean down as he tried to protect both himself and his brother. Sam was ripped from him as a punch landed his stomach, and then another, and another blow to the back of his knees had him kneeling and wheezing, helpless. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” She says, picking up your knife and facing you. With a deep sigh she swiftly buries the knife in your thigh, blood seeping into your jeans as your muscles strain against your bonds, an agonised wail reverberating around the room. “You dropped that.”

You panted in pain, the room swims before you as you struggle to hold on to consciousness. The bitch is still talking, you can hear her sweet sounding voice mixed with Dean’s angry tones. Fixing your gaze with his, you attempt to focus, pulling from the muddled mess that was your mind the words you needed.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, “You hissed, spitting the spell from between your teeth, “omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis a-“Your voice turns into a needy gasping for breath as your windpipe in crushed. You look with bleary eyes to see the woman glowering at you.

“Well this is just so predictable.” She huffs, indignation marking her face as the force on your throat tightens. “I was hoping we could keep you around alive but, “with a shrug of her shoulder and a close lipped smile she finishes, “it’s not really necessary.”

Your spine aches but with a gurgling intake of breath from you the bond around your neck is released.

So hard to focus now. But Dean is yelling something, you try and concentrate on his voice asking this demon what she wanted you for but you can hear your pulse rush past your ears now.

“We only ever wanted her.” That voice says, somehow so clear in your ears. “You lead her right here and now, you can watch me kill her.”

“Dean…” you manage to get out, voice hoarse. He yells and yells and numbly you wonder why he sounded so distraught. You were so tired you could hardly tell anymore.

It felt like there was a cacophony of noise, a high keening laugh, shouting, a whirring sound like a fly buzzing past your ear, and then a sharp pain emanates from your chest. Dully, the odd sensation of fabric tearing in your chest is felt

and then it’s dark.

You can see his eyes gazing full of emotion.

A brief interlude between the heavy terror in your chest where his lips rest on yours. Lightness lifting your heart instead.

A promise and then

Silence.


End file.
